vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-060
|-|SCP-060= |-|SCP-060-Alpha= Summary SCP-060 is a grove of seventeen white oak trees (Quercus alba). The grove is spread across approximately 8 acres in rural northeastern Minnesota. A house on the property was demolished during the construction of Satellite-Site 66-060 after being combed by Foundation personnel for information regarding SCP-060. See addendum. When burned, SCP-060 will produce an entity henceforth designated SCP-060-Alpha. SCP-060-Alpha appears to be an animate adult human skeleton standing approximately 2.3 meters tall and surrounded by bright white flames. SCP-060-Alpha initially burns at a temperature of approximately 1500°C (~2730°F) and will attempt to cause as much damage as possible when active. Burning as little as 20g of SCP-060 will cause SCP-060-Alpha to appear. Only one instance of SCP-060-Alpha will appear at any time; it is theorized that 060-Alpha is a unique entity. SCP-060-Alpha is extremely dangerous, having proven to be hostile and relatively intelligent. It appears to be a single recurring entity, showing a growing familiarity with Satellite-Site 66-060's layout over the course of several manifestations. When given the opportunity, it will throw itself bodily at flammable materials in an effort to cause damage, and assault personnel with a focus on grappling and strangulation. Additionally, it has proven capable of running at speeds of up to 80 km/h (50 mph) in short bursts and leaping approximately 5 meters from a running start. Due to the extreme temperatures produced by 060-Alpha during the initial stages of manifestation, along with its physical capabilities, it is capable of causing large, uncontrolled fires and widespread property damage if left unchecked. SCP-060-Alpha appears to intentionally avoid burning instances of SCP-060 when it becomes active. If SCP-060-Alpha is introduced to a high enough volume of water or other flame-retardant material over a short amount of time, it will begin to weaken to the point that it will collapse into dust. Collapse will occur suddenly with little warning; SCP-060-Alpha will continue to pose a threat up until its collapse. The volume of suppressive material required to subdue SCP-060-Alpha is markedly less than would be expected to quench a heat source of its intensity, with volumes of approximately 500 liters proving sufficient. Areas burned by SCP-060-Alpha will begin to yield sapling instances of SCP-060 over the following four to six weeks. Only one wave of sapling growth will follow any given containment breach. Said saplings are easily pulled and should be composted and supplied to SCP-060’s normal containment chambers. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | At least 9-A Name: '''SCP-060, "Infernal Occult Skeleton" '''Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Entity Powers and Abilities: Can summon SCP-060-Alpha | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Cannot attack as it is a tree) | At least Small Building level (The Foundation was surprised when it did not destroy a house) Speed: Immobile | Superhuman (Has run up to 80 km/h, or 22.2 m/s.) Lifting Strength: Likely Below Average Striking Strength: Likely Below Average Class Durability: Wall level | Likely at least Small Building level Stamina: Likely limitless Range: None | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: None | Low Weaknesses: Those of a tree | Heavy amounts of water or other flame-retardant material Key: SCP-060 | SCP-060-Alpha Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Pyro (Team Fortress) Pyro’s Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Fire Users Category:Undead Category:Summoners Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Genderless Characters Category:Skeletons Category:Trees Category:Summons